Rolling walkers or wheeled walkers are widely used by elderly people and/or other people experiencing difficulty walking without a walking aid. A rolling walker typically has a frame mounted on four rollers or wheels and a pair of rearwardly extending hand grips to be gripped by the user for support while walking. Rolling walkers permit the user to be positioned behind the hand grips and to push and roll the walker forward over the ground. Rolling walkers usually include a seating surface to allow the user to rest in a sitting position with the user's feet typically resting on the ground, which requires the user to turn around and sit down in a rearward-facing direction, opposite to the direction of travel. Such a sitting position of the rolling walker cannot be used to temporarily transport the user when the assistance of a care-giver is required because there is very little space between the user and the care giver when the user is seated in the rearward facing position between the hand grips. Furthermore, the conventional rolling walker does not have dedicated feet support elements which are required to support the user's feet when seated for transportation.
Therefore, there is a need for a rolling walker which provides the functionality of assisting people in walking and is temporarily convertible to a wheeled transportation chair.